Getting Out
by Amazonangel452
Summary: Set after AJBTC.Max must find away out of Manticore. She must stay in Manticore and blend in to get their trust, but can she do it without losing herself to 452?Rated TM because I don't know what Im going to say later and it might be bad . Chapteer 13
1. In the Glass Box

"State your designation" A blonde haired woman quizzed to the glass box her eyes narrowed at the transgenic inside.

"Max" the girl inside, yelled out. She was wearing a hospital gown and nothing else; her hair was tangled and loose.

The lady looked toward the small man behind the desk and gave a nod. The man behind the desk punched in a series of numbers and turned a dial; with a whirl the glass box grew smaller squeezing in the transgenic

"State your designation" the woman turned toward her again and said it in an even tone.

"My name is Max." She screamed her voice breaking from exhaustion. The woman looked toward the man again and the box grew smaller

"State your designation" her voice remained smooth as she asked once again

There was a brief moment of hesitation as the transgenic barked out "Kiss my transgenic ass" The woman once again looked toward the man, now she was barely standing.

Looking straight into the transience's eyes the lady spoke out loud "How long can an X5 go with no food or water?"

The young man behind the desk spoke softly "3 or 4 days ma'm" with a bitter smile she nodded.

"See you in five days" With that she turned and left turning off the lights.

She was alone. Carefully she laid down in the dark room. The sound of a beating heart was the only sound in the empty room. With each beat the pressure of tears pushed against her eyes because it wasn't her heart, it was her big brother's.

_X5-599 I have a heart for you _

"Zach, why did you leave me?" silent tears fell down her checks as she closed her eyes.

_Fight the Maxi _

"I'm not 452 anymore," She cried into the dark "I'm Max!"

Max let out a sigh to herself. The pain from thirst and hunger was tremendous. It felt like she had been in here for weeks. She couldn't tell when night or day came because in the dark it was all the same.

She had listened to the steady beating of the heart now in her. She had almost come to piece with it. Zach didn't die just for her to go crazy from the beating. In the dark she had visited her memories, the good and the sad. She thought about Zach, Tinga, OC and Sketchy. The thoughts of Crash flew through her mind as visions of Tinga's son danced across her mind. She had lost her family and friends; she had nothing left nothing to live for.

Max jumped slightly as the distinct whirling of the doors sounded. She started to get up but then decided against it; she wanted to show her as much disrespect as she could muster. A bright light filled the room she closed her eyes and resisted a groan as the small room filled with light.

"X5-452"the familiar voice of her torture Renfro filed the area. She turned slightly as reflex but quickly relaxed again.

"X5-452" Renfro said again. Max repositioned herself but other then that made no move.

"452!" Renfro yelled into the room. Looking around sarcastically Max sat up.

"Are you talking to me? Because my name is Max" she gave a smile and the leaned closer to the glass looking Renfro in the eye. "You really thought that would break me. I'm an '09er if you don't remember."

"Leave her in there for three more days" Renfro spoke to her side with out taking her eyes of Max.

"We can't" the man stammered "do that ma'm"

"And why not?" she turned and glared at the man

He shrunk away a little "No X5 is to go without food or water for five days, it um not allowed ma'm" Renfro rubbed her head between two fingers then spoke threw gritted teeth.

"Then take her out give her food and then put her in Psy-ops can you do that?"

"Yes…ma'm" Renfro turned on her heels and left the room.

Max struggled as they tied her down for Psy-ops. An African American transgenic walked next to her she looked down at her with no emotions written on her face.

"Oh God your going to knock me out aren't you?" The girl gave a nod right before Max slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. PsyOps Dreams

**Ladies Gentleman and whatever else might be reading this I want everyone to know this isn't a Max and Alec fic of Max and Logan she might get with them for awhile but either then that it'll be like a one night stand. So those of you who don't want to read another Xerox of AM or ML it's all okay **

**Ooppsy I forgot to put a disclaimer well here it is **

**All this the characters guess what they ain't not Max Alec Zach or any other person I put on here…who you recognize. And you thought I was famous **

**Now on with the show….story…whatever this is **

Max looked around and saw her self in Logan's apartment it looked the same, his expensive art every where, but something didn't feel right. Maybe she was just on an Eyes Only mission that went sideways, maybe she was in heat. No matter how hard she focused she couldn't figure it out. She couldn't even remember where she had been. Her mind flashed to the small box but before she could react something told her it was just a dream she never went to Manticore did she?

"Hey!" She turned around to see Logan. Every question she had before was gone. His hair was spiked like always, his glasses lay on the bridge of his nose covering his sparkling blue eyes. He slowly walked toward her his legs moving against the fabric. Max's breath caught as she looked at him her heart beat wildly as if she hadn't seen him for day when she only saw him just… when had she last seen him she couldn't remember.

"What is going on?" at her words her head started to hurt like someone was pushing against her mind.

"Nothing." He gave a smile and came closer his body was inches from her. He put his arm around his waist. Her body was humming it felt alive with energy…she felt like she was falling gravity taking her down into a peaceful happy state she was losing herself, but something was keeping her holding her down keeping her grounded something was screaming that this isn't right something just didn't …didn't fit.

"I don't understand." Her body was screaming for her to shut up she had Logan like she wanted what was wrong?

"What's to understand?" He leaned down and kissed her. His lips where soft and warm, a gentle hum started at her lips and traveled to her whole body. It was a wonderful blissful feeling, a feeling of love want and …something something that shouldn't have been there.

"Something wrong?" He looked at her again. He looked at her with the same eyes he had when she was….when she was…..she quickly pushed Logan away.

"Since when can you walk without the exo?" she looked into his eyes.

"I got better" His voice became lower maybe he was just sick. She grabbed her head in her hands.

"Max?" she felt sick she couldn't breathe, her head was spinning. What was going on? He stomach turned against her. Her stomach hadn't felt this bad since she was in the Glass…the Glass, without a thought her arm shot out and grasped Logan's throat.

"Who the hell are you?" She screamed as she lifted him off the ground.

"Max" He gasped trying to breath

"Who are you?" her grip tightened as the world around came in and out of focus and the throbbing in her head lessened.

"Tell me before I snap your neck!" Max lifted him higher as the headache became nothing. Logan struggled against her grip but was soon motionless. With no remorse she dropped him to the floor as the real world came into focus.

She was in a tall room there was only two chairs in the room each was cold metal. The only window was too high above even for her to reach. On the floor crumpled in a heap was a boy no more then thirteen years old he was breathing but unconscious.

She had been tricked she needed to get out of here. Running she looked franticly for a door of any type after two minutes she found a small metal handle without thinking she placed her hand on the knob to be welcomed by an electric current traveling through her body she gave into the shakes and clasped once again going into darkness.

Silence. It was all quiet. Max sat on a wooden bench the wind blowing her hair around her lifting up her hair. She gave into a small chill even though she knew it wasn't real. From the far fog came a tall shadow. He walked toward her and sat down. This was new low even for Manticore, how could they use him against her.

"Hey Maxie" Zach's voice came to her ear. Even though she knew it wasn't him her ears longed to hear more of her brother's voice.

"Go away. You can't fool me again" She looked straight ahead into the fog wishing him to disappear.

"Max you've got to listen" She refused to look to see Zachs face on an imposter would break her heart.

"Zach is dead" ice enclosed her heart as she inched away from the warm body next to her.

He let out a sigh and spoke again "Yeah I am but I'm still with you," he put her hand to her heart "Here"

A single tear feel down her cheek as her big brother spoke "They can't use me against you Maxie just like they couldn't use Logan, you know us to well not in your mind but in your heart." He held onto her hand even though it was no longer at her heart.

"How do I know it's really you?" Silent tears freely fell down her cheeks as she finally looked toward him.

"Would Psy-ops tell you to run?" Zach gave her a half smile as she leaned forward and hugged him. After a minute he pulled back.

"You've got to listen Max" His smile was clouded by seriousness "You need to get out of her Max but you're doing it wrong"

"What are you talking about I'm fighting them" She looked stung at his words

"Yeah but Max you are never going to get out of here if they don't trust you. They will never stop watching you unless they think that you are one of them again. You have to make them think they've won they only let their guard down when they think they won." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes "State your designation."

Max's words froze in her throat. She couldn't that wasn't who she was anymore.

"State your designation Max" He looked at her with plead and pity in his eyes. He wanted to help her "You can do this Max and still be you just don't lose yourself." He barely whispered "Trust me"

"X" she stammered how can a letter and numbers be so hard to say. She could this and still be Max "X5" she took a deep breath "X5-452"

"State your designation"

"X5-452"

"Just remember who you are in here" He placed his hand on her heart "Fight them little Sister" he hugged her tight "Get out of here" He stood up and began to walk away.

"Zach wait" He turned around "You're always here right"

"Would I ever live you?" He smiled and disappeared into the fog.

She was alone once again. She felt the thump in her chest, "I'm never alone"

Her head hurt as Psy-ops tried to push in once again

"What's wrong?" Renfro's voice was panicked

"She's still resisting ma'm" a transgenic struggled voice came through the fog in Max's mind

"Just stop" She sighed "I didn't want to do this but she's to valuable to us put her in the pitch room"

"Yes ma'm" Max might have been mistaken but she sensed pity in the transgenic voice right before she was tucked into nothingness.

Her mind was groggy as she got up. Her surroundings were now a metal room no defining features at all every wall was smooth.

As she stood up a piercing tone sounded in her ears. It stopped and left a ringing behind.

"State your designation" Renfro's voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once. This was going to be along day.

**Okay dokey **

**If this is all too wordy tell me and I'll cut back on the description.**

**And now for the reviews jumps up and down clapping hands I have reviews**

**Angelofdarkness78: This is definitely not a Logan and Max or Max and Alec there are too many of those. I'm not really sure what it's going to be yet I make this up as I go along. Ahhh! Who will she be with will she be with anyone I don't know! (Thank you for reviewing)**

**Babyangel: Nope not one of those again not sure yet and thanks**


	3. Little Miss Actress

**OH this is what Fanfiction looks like I forgot…..**

**Sorry people I been dealing with a tiny crises but it's all fixed I swear flinches waiting for lighting bolt But any who I finally finished this chapter I think it might be a little short but hey I'm working on barrowed time…not mine of course.**

**Oh and once again the not mine dance gets up and dances like a whit boy while singing off key This is not mine not mine not mine not MINNNNNNE**

**Now on with the story…..**

* * *

"State your designation" Renfro's voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Max looked around in an attempt to maybe see Renfro. She wondered what it was that she had planned. "What part of Kiss my Ass do you not understand?" she shot hoping her sarcasm sounded genuine.

After her words escaped a piercing noise entered the room Max's hands flew on top of her ears as she tried to block it out. She started to wonder how this was supposed to break her when she felt one of her shaking fits happening. Inside she started to scream _this can't happen now not now_. She was so consumed in trying to make the fit stop that she barely noticed the pitch fade into nothing. Shortly after her tremors went with it. Standing up she looked around hoping what she thought wasn't true.

"Do you like our new installment 452?" Renfro's voice floated across the room "It was built shortly after you and the other 09ers left. We found out that by making a very specific pitch we can trigger your seizures a fault that the X5 series has as you are well aware of." A sick sound of satisfaction entered Renfro's voice. "It is actually what we used to reindoctrin your sister, 734 or as you called her Brin." Max's heart filled with pity for her big sister having to go through this. "It took 2 hours I believe, for her to remember who she really was." Renfro spoke as if talking about the weather "but you always were stronger then the rest." with that the pitch started once again.

Max clasped her hands over her ears in hopes of blocking it out but before she could her seizures took over soon she was crumpled on the floor focusing on not biting her tongue off something Manticore had warned them of. When the noise stopped Max let out a breath she knew she had to make this look good, and she would have to last longer then two hours she would have to resist for a day.

Max pushed her self up and looked around. "State your designation" the voice floated through the room.

"You know I'm not sure could you read my barcode for me?" Max let out a hard laugh " I've been dealing with those my whole life, and you thought it would break me, you must be really desperate to pull some shit like this" With that the tone started once again. But the tremor came faster then before and stronger.

Max felt no control as she shook on the floor her body pleaded to give in but she knew she had to wait Renfro would suspect other wise.

* * *

Hours passed with the same question only to be answered with sarcastic remarks. Each seizure was worse then the next fallowed by an even more colorful come back from Max. Slowly Max lost track of the time it felt like she had been in there for months each seizure lasting a day and each tone stretching a week. Finally she felt that she could start to give in.

Sweat poured down Max's face as Renfro asked the question that was now burned into Max's mind. Her head to the ground Max let out a soft whisper "X5-452"

"What did you say?" Renfro's voice held triumph as she spoke

Max gritted her teeth " I said….X5.…"a long pause passed before Max's head shoot up and she screamed "KISS MY TRANSGINIC ASS YOU BITCH" With no energy Max dropped her head onto the ground once again preparing for another shock.

Soon she was once again in a mind rattling seizure. When it stopped Renfro's voice sounded. "Would you like to change your answer?"

Max breathed into the floor. _Make it look good_ she spoke to herself_ let her think she won but put up a fight_. "Just because I say my designation doesn't mean I will give in" her voice was soft with exhaustion that she didn't fake.

"That is my problem, now state your designation" Renfro voice held a secret that scared a small part of Max. The part that Lydecker controlled for so long.

After a long pause Renfro's voice came again "Would your brother want to see his heart going through this?" with that words Max hands formed fist as _Before I leave I am so snapping that bitch's neck_.

"X5-452" Her voice was hard as she spoke

"What?"

"X5-452, ma'm" Max sounded off as she stood up. Without another word from either a door appeared and Renfro stepped through with an X5 behind her. Renfro walked toward her and for a moment Max believed she might have figured it out known she was faking.

Renfro placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly "Welcome home 452" a slow breath escaped Max's lips. "734 take 452 to Psy-ops for further work" With that Brin stepped from the shadow with a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'm" placing a firm hand on Max's other shoulder she walked her out of the room. "Welcome back home little sister"

Brin took her to a small room and turned on the light "You will be taken to Psy-ops in two hours get some rest" after she spoke Brin stood for a minute. Max looked at her and saw a small hint of the old Brin look at her she leaned forward almost as if to hug but quickly her mask was replaced and she turned and walked out closing and locking the door behind her.

Max let out a deep breath and placed her head in her hands. She was 452 a soldier a killer. With that thought circling her mind she cried.

* * *

**Now time for the Reviews dum dum dum**

**Let's see we got candyabble: thank you I hated it too I mean really Max would break that easily**

**Gabbie760: I know it's not very original if everybody does it. I'm not really sure which I'm going to do yet she's going to be with all of them heh heh but I'm not sure who she's really really going to be with.**

**Well thanks lot's for reading and I'll get the next up as soon as possible with out becoming two people…though that would be really cool I mean I could do so many things at once babbles on and on about nothing important**


	4. Home sweet Hell

**I'm back...**

**Once again the disclaimer dance dances really bad I don't own these characters I don't own these characters I don't own THEMMMMM.**

**Okay now for the story**

* * *

Three weeks...Max had spent three weeks in and out of Psy-ops. Three weeks of letting people far enough into her mind so they thought she gave in but not far enough to do any harm. She had been through different forms of torture but luckily never had to go through the pitch room again.

She lay down in the small metal coat they called a bed staring at the ceiling, doing only one thing, forgetting. She wondered if Brin had done the same thing when she was taken. Is that why she was the way she was...did she make herself forget...everything? Everything she felt for her family? How could Max do that how could she forget Zach?

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the door opened. Out of reflex she jumped up to the position of attention. Max gave an inward groan but showed only a calm soldier exterior. Her eyes focused on a tall X5 she had grown accustomed to getting her for Psy-ops. He had light brown hair with streaks of blonde jetting through. His eyes where a hazy gray like right after a storm. He would have soft features if he ever smiled.

"X5-452, Commander Renfro request a word at 1200 hours" He gave her a stone look threating her to object. If she had been herself she would have just that but she needed to fit in her and to do that she had follow and be 452 again. In one stiff motion she brought her hand up in a salute

"Sir Yes sir" After he rose he's hand in the same movement he lowered it and turned to leave. "Permission to speak sir" Max's voice came strong and she bite her tongue for saying anything.

"Permission granted 452" He turned to her with a hint of something in his eye she could quite place it...amusement

"What is your name sir?" Max said with her eyes even to his

"My designation is nothing you need to know" He said with a strong emphasis on designation. With that he turned closing her door.

"Nice job Max" She spoke out loud to herself "Now you are never going to get out of this hole" With that she threw herself onto her cot and went back to staring at her ceiling.

* * *

When 1200 hours came another X5 she had never seen before came to her door. This time it was a girl about Max's age with short red hair. Freckles where sprayed across her face most scattered on her nose. She had light green eyes that seemed to dance with mischief. Max knew that if she was to see her again under different circumstances she would like her.

"Commander Renfro sent me to get you" her eyes wondered as if she wished to be somewhere else. Max gave a nod and followed her out the door. The only sound that echoed through the empty halls was the sound of each boot hitting the floor.

"I'm X5-439 just so you know." She turned her head to the side probably to see if Max would react. A quiet followed as they continues down the hall. Finally 439 gave a sigh and faced front once again.

"452" Max spoke turning her head toward her with a small barely visible smile. 439's face lit up at that as if she had just an ice queen to hug. After more moments of silence 439 stopped at a door and showed Max in.

"Ah 452" Renfro looked up from her papers for a moment to confirm who was there. "I have some thing for you come this way" Renfro pushed herself from her desk and walked to a farther part of the office. She came to a wall with a silver key pad to the side and pressed a series of numbers. The gray wall slide away to revile a sight that caused Max to gasp.

"Despite what I improvement I have seen in the past three weeks your reindoctration is taking to long we need you back in the field ASAP so we went to extreme measures."

Max walked up to the glass and looked in. _How could I do this to him this is all my fault_.

"Now 452 we won't get ride of him if" Renfro let the word hang in the air as Max stared in on one of the most important man in her life. She slowly turned to Renfro waiting to hear what she wanted. "You come back completely to Manticore. We know that you don't care about your self and no matter how many threats on your life I make you won't listen but a threat on his…." A sick smile spread across her face. "Would defiantly move you to stay"

Silent tears fell down her face as she looked through the glass. _I'm sorry Max but I have no choice_. "I will"

"What 452?"

"I will stay here and do whatever you say as long as you do one thing" Max turned to her with her eyes focused and teary

"And what might that be?" Renfro gave another smile like the cat that ate the canary.

"You will never hurt him" Her voice shook slightly as she spoke but she still stood strong.

"Done but you are Manticore property again" Renfro smiled at her own words. Max turned back around to look at the man she had cared so much for. Then slowly the gray screen closed once again leaving Max staring at a gray wall. Renfro walked back behind her desk and started to thumb through papers.

"You will be assigned to Beta Company here are your papers for your uniform and equipment. Also make sure you don't cause any trouble" Max turned toward as if on auto pilot grabbed the papers and walked out the door. She barley registered getting her clothes and walking down to her new company's hall. When she reached the hall the she felt vial rise in her throat as she came face to face with the man who took her to hell for the past three weeks.

His gray eyes seemed to laugh at her as she stared at him with a look of horror.

"It seems 452 that you are now my problem" His voice was lighter then it had been before almost to the point of laughter. "You will meet the rest of the company tomorrow. Today Renfro has told me that you me that you need to get settled in go to your room and put it in any fashion you wish as long as it coincides to the handbook." He placed a small paper book onto of all the clothes she was carrying. "By the time you are done we should be in the mess hall. You should remember how to get food there you weren't too young when you skipped out of here" he didn't give her a chance to respond as he turned out of the hall way probably to training.

Max turned on her heels and headed down the hall in search of her room. Each steal door seemed the same as the next the only difference being a small number etched into it. Each number seemed to be at random until she noticed a number that caught her eye, 734. Cautiously she opened the door to have her suspicions confirmed. Inside the room was the same way that Brin had kept her room when they were younger. The bed had hospital corners and the pillow was completely flat. She had always been a perfectionist.

Stepping out quietly she walked a door over to find her number newly carved into the door. She walked in to see a dead room. The bed and dresser were in the corner and the sheets were folded and the pillow were laid on top of each other in the center of the bed. She opened the drawer to find it bare and place her clothes inside.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. Letting out a sigh she spoke into the emptiness. "Home sweet home my ass"

* * *

After moving her bed and dresser Max found the small bathroom in the corner. Looking at she felt like throwing up at the dirt and grim everywhere. Walking around her company hall she finally found cleaning supplies and went to scrub her new home. After three hours she finally found that her once green brown and gray bathroom was actually a more depressing color of off white.

She looked around to see that the rest of the room was a pile of filth also. Feeling depressed she grabbed her cleaner once again and went to scrubbing her floor and metal bed frame. Hours passed before her room finally looked like it wasn't a dump site. Feeling drained Max dragged over to her bed and fell down onto the thin mattress. She blinked 5 times before she closed her eyes and feel asleep.

* * *

**Well everybody that is all for right now I would add more but then it would ruin the next chapter. So…..oh yes and just so everyone notices this I NEVER SAID WHO THE GUY BEHIND THE GLASS IS…..it's a surprise for later heh hehe That be all for now **


	5. In 452 there is no trust

**I am here once again…. Just so we all know I don't own Max or Zach or Logan or Renfro…..but I do own 439 and all the new/old characters in this chapter.**

**So now on with the story**

* * *

_Thump Thump_ the sound of Zach's heart echoed in Max's ears even in sleep. _Thump Thump _she knew that she would never escape it for the rest of her life that heart that saved her life would be the one that caused her the most pain. Zach's fate was her fault. _THUMP THUMP _

Max jolted up at the last two thumps to see Brin knocking on her practically open steal door. "Just like old times little sister, when you do sleep you sleep to long, We're eating in the Mess hall, 653 sent me to make sure you didn't skip out" Brin spoke with a soft big sister voice

" Make sure I didn't skip out on the meal or on Manticore in general?" Max looked at her with a stone face.

"Which do you think?" Brin walked into the room and sat down next to Max. "No one trust you here Max you're an 09er you are nothing but a traitor and they don't want to trust you."

"You're an 09er" Max faced her threatening her to say something different.

"Yeah and it took two months for them to trust me again, and I had to work hard for that trust" Brin said as if talking to a little child

"I don't care if they trust me" Max stood up and went to mess with things in her drawer. What was it about this place that makes her feel like she was a child?

"You will this is your home and you will as soon as you remember that" Brin pushed her self up and headed toward the door.

"What happened to you?" Max looked at her sister as if she was a different person. "You used to hate this place just like us, what happened?" She knew she might regret this but she had to know what happened to her big sister.

"I realized this is my home" Brin looked at her as if she had years of wisdom that Max would never know. "Just like you will" She put a soft hand on Max's shoulder and walked out the room.

"I wish this was home Brin" Max whispered and fallowed her out the door.

* * *

"Well looks like 452 finally decided to join us" he commanding officer smirked as she walked to the company table "Did one of those X6 shot you again?" 

Max didn't say a word as she sat down with her food. After sitting next to Brin she stared down at her food and started to think of one of those gourmet meals that Logan used to make. God what she would give to have one of those right now, to have Logan sitting in front of her instead of suffering where he was. She slowly zoned out as she sat at the table trying to imagine what kind of a meal her and Logan would be having right now when a piece of bread hit her square in the forehead. Reacting on reflex she reached across the table and grabbed a young kid about 16 with short black hair by his shirt. His hazel eyes where frozen in fear as she pulled him close to her face.

He gave a weak smile and chuckle "Nice reflexes ,452" he gave another weak laugh as she realized she was holding on to him. Through gritted teeth she spoke to him.

"Don't ever throw anything at me unless you wanna be hanging six stories upside down got it?" She hope that coming off as a hard ass would cover for her momentary dazing.

" Kay" his voice shook as she let him down, and turned toward he Commanding officer.

"You said I would meet the company" she stared at him with a rebel look "So introduce me" She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the chair.

"Well .." he cleared his throat and pointed to the boy with black hair "The guys who life you just threatened is 564 he is our weapons specialist you think for someone who deals with nuclear weapons he wouldn't be afraid of a girl." the young boy blushed a little at the comment and stared at his food as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. " The girl behind the book is 623" He nodded toward a light brown skinned girl with uncontrollably brown hair. At the mention of her designation she looked up from behind the book and looked around like a deer caught in head lights. Her caramel eyes finally feel on Max and gave a small smile only to return once again to her book. "She reads a lot so we use her for technical stuff and also for useless information on myths." Max gave a questioning look at that and he held up a finger "Watch this…so 452 what do think of vampires?" at that 623's head shot up and she looked over to Max.

"You know that the myth that vampires can only go out in the dark is a lie?" Her words came out in a rush as if she wouldn't have enough time to say everything she wanted to say. "I mean think about it if they were real wouldn't someone notice if" the guy cut her off and

"We don't care" for a minute 623 looked hurt but then the look quickly faded and she went back to burying her nose in the book. Max's face must have looked worried because he quickly answered the question on her face. "Don't worry just listen to her babble about it to you once and she will love you for ever. Okay and that guy over there asleep is 923 he's our martial arts specialist along with 734." The young guy had his head on the table inches away from his food. His head was turned toward three other transgenic each placing something for him to snore across the table. "You've already meet 439 she's our medic" the red haired girl she had meet before waved her hand as she saw Max look her way. "And everyone else is out on their runs right now…you remember those don't you?"

Max thought back to all those times she and her family were told to go out into the woods and "practice" when Lydecker had brought the death row inmate. She knew her new CO was trying to get a rise out of her but she refused to give him the satisfaction.

"You know you haven't mentioned your name sir" she said with an extra emphasis on sir

"My designation soldier is 789" He looked at her with disgust.

"Well 789 I suggest you save that stare for the mirror because that's the only disgusting thing I see her" At that Max pushed her self up from the table and walked back to her room. She opened her door and slammed it only to have it muffled by a shoe.789 pushed open the door having it slam into her wall.

"What is your problem?" 789 walked into her room.

"Sure you can come into my room" Max spoke as she layed down onto her bed.

"I'm your CO I don't need your permission to do anything, no what the hell was that back there?" he walked over to the side of her bed and yelled

"Well let's see" Max sat up and glared at him " You are trying to get a rise out of me and congratulation you succeeded" She stood up and got right into her new CO's face "I'm not some rouge solider who just came back and can't handle themselves, I'm not one of your blind faith followers so don't even think about bossing me around cause I can and will kick your ass"

"You really think you are tough?" 789 stayed in her face and didn't back down "You and your company left when you were kids, and you thought that was though? You couldn't even handle that and you think you can handle this? You're behind 10 years! No matter what a prodigy you are you will never catch up, and no one here will ever respect you."

"You don't scare me" Max looked at him with as much hatred as she could " I don't care what you or this company thinks, you aren't my family. What you think doesn't matter and it never will so get out of my room before I make you get out." Max walked over to the door and held it open pointing out.

"You won't survive here" He started to head toward your door

"Just so you know the whole reverse psychology thing doesn't work on me" Max spoke out the door as she closed it on his face. She walked to her bed and laid down. _How am I supposed to live through this. I have to do this now I have to play along I need to get him out of here. _

She pushed her self off the bed and walked toward her shower. _I'll figure this out as soon as I get the dirt of that conversation off of me._

Max had changed into the mandatory sleeping clothes and sat on her bed. She didn't sleep but if they were to check up on her she would have to be in those clothes. She leaned up against the cement wall and attempted to form a plan to get out of here.

"I could always wait for an assignment. Then I would be out and would just have to run…"she mused aloud "no I can't do that I wouldn't be able to get him out. Ugh this is hopeless" She banged her head on the cement wall and closed her eyes. After a minute she was shocked awake by a pound on the door.

"Well CO if you are here for another round you can leave" She kept her eyes closed and waited for him to leave. After a minute she opened her eyes and was greeted by 439's red hair. "Oh sorry I thought you were…"

"Let me guess our loving CO gave you one of his spirit lifting motivational speeches?" she gave a weak smile as she looked from behind the door

"How did you guess?" Max motioned for her to come in, and moved over some for her to sit down. 439's face lit up as she came in.

"He did the same thing to all of us when we first came here" Max raised an eyebrow and looked at her "You know umm" she cleared her voice and said in a voice unnervingly close to 789's "You are worthless you will never catch up to us, you won't survive with us. You know the usual" she gave a smile.

"Didn't work on me I don't care" Max looked back at the wall. "So why are you visiting the 09er?"

"You are new" She shrugged her shoulders "Thought I would say hi give you a friendly face"

"Thanks but I don't need any one" Max looked over at her and saw a hurt look "But you can always hang around if you want. So tell me about you"

"Well I'm the medic" Max jumped up and cut her off

"No no no I wanna know about you not what you do" Max looked at her "Now try again tell me about you what do you like who are your friends you know that stuff"

"Oh okay um…" She looked to the side as if she had never had this question before. "Well I like reading" She looked to Max for some reassurance. "Um I also suck at fighting that's why I'm the medic"

"Not bad for starting" Max gave a smile. 439 looked to the corner and said in a hushed voice.

"So what about you?" she looked through the side of her eyes to see Max's reaction.

"Me." Max sat still and stared at the wall in front of her "I don't know" Max couldn't think of what to say what she could trust 439 with. "there is nothing about me" Max looked down at her hands

"Ohh" 439 gave a sigh. Max knew 439 didn't trust her, but then again no one did.

* * *

**Well that be all for now…. tell me if it sucks…oh yeah thanks persons for reviewing much appreciated **


	6. Let's Get Started

**Well it's nice to be back on here agian my computer at home hated me and decided in the middle of me writing to crash...but now there is a new one that I hope will love me and never crash agian Now on with story**

* * *

Three hours had passed before 439 started to drift off. Before 439 could fall asleep Max asked her what those who didn't sleep did. In a sleepy sigh she told Max about the gym that the older transgenics have access to 24/7.

After making sure 439 made it to her room Max went in hot pursuit of the gym. Max was a night person, completely alive while everyone else was asleep. She needed to move and she needed to move badly.

She ran down the hall turning corners almost running into five guards each who quizzed her on where she was going and one who even fallowed her. When she finally reached the Gym she let out a huge sigh. Turning toward her escorts she spoke.

"I'm going to be here pretty much every night so if one of you needs to watch me I suggest you stay here." She turned around and walked through the room making sure she knew where every thing was. After a quick once over she went to the cabinet located in the corner and pulled out a water bottle filled it with water and went to work.

Max had been up all night working out and now she was fighting with the boxing bag. The entire time she had been exercising she had not thought of anything else. Her stress and worry was gone and she felt empty which at the moment worked.

After hitting the bag a few more times she turned toward the guard. It was a different guard from last night they switch three times each hoping that she would tier out but everyone was stuck in the gym with her.

"So when is breakfast?" She looked at him with a sarcastic smile. He moved his head to the side but other then that showed no sign of hearing her. "Wow you are a chatter box" Turning back toward the bag she went back to attacking it. Slowly she zoned out till all she saw was the bag and her fist.

Max was ripped from her alternate reality by the gym door slamming open. She grabbed the bag and held it still as her CO stomped through the door. His hair was still ruffled from sleep and he was only wearing his boxers. His face was completely red, and it was all Max could do not to crack up laughing.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled at her as he got closer.

"Well good morning to you too sir? Sleep well?" She gave a sweet smile that was as fake as Michael Jackson's nose.

"No I didn't" He fumed as he glared at her "Do you wanna know why?" He started to shake from rage and Max stifled down another laugh

"Why are you mad sir?" She had to cover her mouth as she spoke.

"Because my new solider was awal!" He screamed at her again "And this solider is a high flight risk so you can guess why I was pissed"

"Well sir did you ask anybody where that solider went?" Max tilted her head to the side. The CO opened his mouth and started to yell but the words seemed to die on his lips. He stood there staring at her with his mouth half open.

"Sir did you see if that solider left a note saying where they would be?" Max felt a sense of satisfaction wash over her as she pointed out what he should have done. Her Co stilled remained motionless as realization went into his eyes.

"Well sir did you?" She leaned forward and gave him another sweet smile. Slowly 789 leaned back. He let out a sigh and tried to speak. "Humm?" Max leaned closer.

"That is none of you concern" He spoke forcefully and looked at her again

"Well it obviously must have made you mad" Max put fake sympathy into her voice "Because you left the company hall…"Max leaned forward and whispered "with no shirt"

789 looked down and realized that he had left in such a rush he forgot to put clothes on. Turning a bright red he turned and tried to walk out the hall with dignity.

"By the way Sir?" Max called out. Slowly 789 turned around "When is breakfast?"

* * *

After breakfast Max walked to her room and changed into the working uniform. She sat down and waited for the instructor to show up.

"Company Attention" 789's voice rang though out the rooms and Max hustled to get out to the hall. When she came out of her door she noticed everyone was standing at attention in front of their respective doors. The instructor responsible for the unit walked in and Max felt like killer her. It was Renfro.

"Well Beta Company I assume that you all know your new member 452." She nodded toward Max " Well today you will each work on your respective areas, 452 you will be put in classes to catch up with everybody else, you are 10 years behind. The same goes for the rest of the week." With that Renfro turned and left she spoke over her shoulder "452 you are in room 41" the door slammed behind her.

Max let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Turning around she opened her door to walk in but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Without thinking she grabed the person holding her to throw them off only to find herself flat on her back looking up at 789.

"What the fuck was that?" Max yelled as she started to get up but 789 pushed her back down.

"Where do you think you are going"789 pushed her down into the ground harder

"To my room dumb ass" Max reached for his leg before he back off a bit "You are defiantly going to be a pain in my side aren't you?"

"I'm in charge here you don't leave till I say so" he walked till he was inches away from her.

"I leave when ever I please commander" Max kicked him in the stomach and scrambled into her room. Closing the door she felt every pound 789 made to get the door open

_Me and this guy are not going to get along _Max went to her bed and put on her boots. She tied her shoes in rhythm with 789's running into her door. After checking that she had everything she would need she walked to her door.

She could her hear 789 running into the door and waited a minute till she thought he might be running toward the door and opened it. 789 ran into her room Max stuck her foot out and he tripped and fell on her floor.

"Make sure you close the door when you leave" With that Max walked to the hallway gave everyone a smile and headed to room 41

* * *

"X-5 452" A general from the military looked at her as she stood ther5e "You are here to learn what you missed. You are 10 years behind maggot You will have to work. I am usually the instructor for this but Commander Renfro believes that someone else can make reach your full potential. DO YOU UNDERSTAND MAGGOT?" He's eyes almost popped out and a veil throbbed as he screamed.

"Sir Yes Sir" Max answered with her eyes facing forward.

"Good" The general grabbed a clip board and started to thumb through papers "I am going to test you and see what your pathetic maggot brain remembers in both physical and mental DO YOU COPY?"

"Sir Yes Sir" Max rolled her eyes inward she always hated the sirs and ma'mas she had to say.

"For starters you will fight him" The general pointed to a door as a transgenic walked in. Max could barely see his face but he looked familiar. "He won't hold anything back so neither should you." When the transgenic was finally on the light Max felt the blood rush from her body. How was she going to fight him?

* * *

**OHHH It's a cliff hanger…..awesome sorry I promise I won't put a lot of these in here but I just had to well people haven't been reviewing lately so no review stuff today. Also 789 will not be in next chapter….Oh for those of you who read this tell me out of my characters who you like the best… and no Max please! Tanky Tanky**


	7. Getting Back in the Game

**Even if only one person reads this I will still go on sooooo enjoy my audience of two big smile**

**Disclaimer I don't own this…..or at least the people you know**

* * *

The transgenic who walked in was huge very well built (imagine the Rock) with black hair and piercing green eyes. He's lips formed a thin emotionless line as he stood there. He wore a standard uniform cam loge with black boots. After entering he placed his hand behind his back in the position of parade rest (oh yeah I'm in Jrotc so I know a lot of Military terms so if you don't know what I'm talking about ask me and I'll describe better). He stood so stiff that Max thaught he might be made out of cardboard.

"452 this is 603 he will be your sparing partner from now on" The general turned toward 603 "452 is an 09er she has missed 10 years so don't hold back I wanna know what she's got"

The X-5 gave a sharp nod and then looked toward Max again with an emotionless stare.

"I need to go get your old record while I'm gone don't do anything" he turned away and started out the door he mumbled under his breath "I don't want the excuse that you were worn out"

After the door closed Max looked at the X-5 in front of her. Slowly she circulated him out of curiosity _Damn that feline DNA_ Ever step she took she could hear the X-5 take in a breath as if he was counting where she was..

"Do you need to do that?" His voice came out very strong and startled Max a little not enough to show it. His voice reminded her of Zach. Strong and very in control

"Maybe" Max gave a sarcastic tone "Do you have to pretend to be a statue?" She was on the side of him now and look at his profile.

"No but I do have to be a good a solider" He spoke with his head and eyes still facing forward. A little tone of sarcasm slipped into his voice "What have you lost your edge 452 can you not do it anymore?"

Max raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk "Of course I still have my edge"

"Sure" His sarcasm got worse with every word "Whatever helps you sleep at night" Max stepped until she was standing in front of him. Planting her feet she looked straight at him and went to the position of attention. Both stood there motionless Max stood still and stiff as if she was frozen in time. 603 did the same the only change he had was in his eyes slowly amusement slipped into them.

The door opened and neither moved each had their eyes fixed on each other sizing the other up.

"All right now I that have your information "The general spoke while still looking at his clip board "we can get started. I want both of you to take fighting stance over there" he waved a hand absently toward a mat "and start when I tell you to"

In one sharp movement Max moved to the mat and waited for 603. Sensing the challenge in her movement he made an even sharper turn toward the mat. Taking position he looked toward her and they both waited for the signal to fight.

"Neither of you are to hold anything back I want to know exactly what you can handle" Looking toward them he spoke again "Go"

Max stood still for a moment not moving watching 603's movements. He gave no indication of moving and Max leaned over toward the left. In one swift move he got her in the side his left foot lifting up. Max doubled over a little but quickly recovered only to have him punch her in her right side. Max ducked and moved but each punch he made hit. Max threw a punch and 603 grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her forcing her onto the ground.

"Come on 452 get angry" he spoke so only she could hear and then pushed he back toward the ground. Max quickly rolled over and popped up. Going at it again some of his punches missed as she swerved back and forth. Max tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and flipped her over again

"What is wrong with you? Get back in the game" Max took her other leg and kicked him at his shoulder blade making him let her leg go. She flipped around and went back to defense. She felt like she was pinned in a corner she could hit him but if she kept dodging he was sooner or later going to hit her. Max threw her arm out again and he moved to the side pushing her over his foot

"What's wrong 452 bad heart?" He spoke quitly but the words burned in her ears. In anger she went after him punching and kicking him finally she got him on his back and the general spoke

"That's enough for right now. You need to able to work tomorrow they are bringing in your real trainer" He scribbled some things down and then started to walk away "603 go to your usual training" The general left the room and closed the door.

603 looked toward Max as he wiped some blood from his cut lip " It's about time."

"What" Max voice came forceful as she looked at him

"See you tomorrow 452" with that 603 left the room leaving Max dumbfounded

* * *

Max was walking back toward her company hall when Brin walked up toward her "Renfro told me to inform you that you need to report to intellegince"

Max gave a nod but showed no warmth toward her sister. She wasn't sure why but her inconter with 603 reminded her of what happened to Tinga and Zach. It wouldn't have happened if Brin had been on the right side

"It's in room 12" Brin's eyes showed a look of hurt but it quickly passed. She turned and walked back to the hallway. Max turned around and headed toward intellegince.

* * *

When Max got there Renfro was speaking to X-5 from the chair, but she quickly looked toward Max

"Ah 452 sit I have some questions for you." Max walked over to the chair behind a table and sat down. The other X-5 walked out of the room not even looking atMax, Renfro stood up and walked toward Max's chair. She threw an open folder onto the desk and looked at her.

"What does this mean to you?" Max glanced down at the folder and saw it contained all the genetic information from her first time at Manticore and the one health exam they had just given her.

"I'm as healthy as a horse?" Max gave a sarcastic remark

"I see" Renfro stood up and walked toward a window on the side. She turned the blinds so that you could inside. Behind the window was a young version of Max. Her face was covered in whelps she had tubles and needles hooked up to her arms. Max felt a small pang for the young transgenic.

"She's dieing" Renfro stated it as if it she was telling Max that her shirt was blue. "This should be genetic but you are walking and talking health as a horse as you might say" Renfro looked at the girl laying on the bed. Her eyes were heavy and it seemed like she couldn't keep them completely open. Her breathing was shallow and Max could hear it through the window. "So 452 what about you is different from her" Renfro pointed toward the window as she came closer to Max.

Max felt tears building in her eyes. _How am I supposed to this? _Max asked herself as she looked at the girl on the table.

"You are the only one of your kind that has never shown any signs of this….So tell me your secret 452 what did you do out there that we didn't in here"

_I should be able to do this_ Max tried to pry her eyes away from the dieing young girl but they were glued there as if she was laying in the bed. _I've killedpeople before I should be able to look a dieing girl. _Max suddenly heard 603's voice in her head _Get back in the game_

"What can I say I ate my vegetable" Max let the comment roll out of her mouth as she wrenched her gaze away from her dieing younger twin.

Renfro leaned in and spoke softly "Whatever it is about you we will find it have no doubt about that" Renfro got up and went to the door opening she spoke again "Dismissed"

Max got up and walked out. As she walked down the hall her mind wondered to 603 _how did he know I would need that? And why would he help me?_ Max shook her head to erase the thought _He wasn't helping you he was gouding you._ Max came into the hallway and walked to her room. Opening the door she went inside and sat on her bed. Closing her eyes she leaned her head on the wall as images of loved ones dead flowed threw her mind.

* * *

**Not to long but I had a special title for the next chapter and writing more would ruin it… sooo you must wait till when ever I write probably in two days **

**And I have a question for everyone reading who do you want Max with **

**Logan, Alec , Zach, 789 or 603? Hummm who knows I might actually put it in there **


	8. What's so Special?

**All right I know no one is going to read this how do i know...because the last time i updated was...well along long time ago. SOOOO...**

**if you had read this before IM SO SORRY!!! IM SO SORRY I would explain but well it's to much crap...Im sorry tear**

**Okay well I guess Im going to finish this and hopefully no one will kill me for taking FOREVER!!!**

**Enjoy and this time i will finish and it will be good. ( I hope)**

Max's mind wondered as she sat in her bed. She was jolted to reality by the opening of her door. Looking up Max

saw 439 walk into her room and sat down.

"So how was your training?" 439 laid down just like OC used to do.

"Thrilling" Max stretched out her legs and leaned against the post

"What did you do?" 439 had already lost all interest in the subject but asked to be polite

"All I did was spare with some guy" Max brought her knees up to her chest and started picking at her shoes.

"They had you spare?" 439 looked up a little

"Yeah they assigned me to spare with some guy" Max suddenly became fascinated with the dust bunny stuck on her

shoe

"You have a sparing partner?" 439 lifted her head up more interested in the conversation

"Yeah," Max looked at her confused "whats the big deal?"

"Only the best have a sparing partner" 439 leaned on her elbow and spoke to Max like she was talking about the latest gossip. "Who was it?"

"I don't know 60 somebody" Max waved it off as nothing and went back to picking at her shoes

"You mean 603?" Now 439 was acting as if she was talking about Brad Pitt

"Yeah him, why is he like some big shot?"

"He is the best one of the finest soldiers Manticore has made" As she spoke she got up and started to march around

the room frantically "You must really be something for them to pair you up with him"

"Calm down girl" Max followed 439's pacing with her eyes "It's no big"

They both jumped when there was a pound on the door. Max looked over to 439.

"Give one guess as to who it is" 439 stifled a laugh as Max walked to the door. After opening it half way she looked

out. "So fearless leader am I your favorite because you keep coming to me" Max gave a sarcastic smirk to her CO

"I need to speak with you about important matters" He lifted his head a little as he looked at her.

"Come on in" Max opened the door wider and moved to the side. She nodded for 439 to leave and closed the door

behind her. With no regard to him Max laid down on her bed and looked up at him

"So what can I help with" Max put her hands behind her head.

"Director Renfro has given me notice that when created you had placed into you system shark DNA" 789 talked

the entire time without looking at her "and that like many other X series with this you dont or rarely sleep." he

started to walk around a little spacing out each word "She feels that Manticore needs you to be caught up faster and

that by wasting that time we are slowing down the process. So after briefing..." Max cut him off

"Can you get the point sometime this year?" Max sat up crossed her arms over her chest.

789 looked at her a little flustered by her out burst but quickly recovered "What I was trying to say was that she

wants you pair up with someone who has the same condition and for you to work on your intelligence at that time."

Max stood up and looked at him with an amused face "Was that so hard?" Max walked over to her door "Now you can

leave." She opened the door and pointed out. As 789 walked toward the door her looked at her

"You will be working with two people, just so you know" He left the room and turned back around "One you will

meet in their room the other in yours."

"Where is the room?" Max looked at him from inside of her room

"At the end of this hall on the right" With that he walked off. Max watched him as he walked off to the end of the

hall and went into the last room on the right

"You couldnt just say that I was stuck with you from now on" Max slammed her door

After an hour of reading through the books they had placed in her room Max decided to walk around the hall. She

wondered if they had intention put those specific books in her room. Each seemed to center around the misfortune

that befell soliders who abandoned there post and job. She walked aimlessly around the hall and stopped at a door.

She softly knocked on the door.

"Come in" Brin's voice rang through the door. Max pushed open the door and walked inside. Brin was laying on her bed with headphones on her ears. Looking up from the book on her lap Brin's eyes lit up with confusion as she saw Max. Closing her book and pulling off her head phones she looked at Max agian

"Did you need something?" Brin's voice was soft and kind as she looked at her little sister

"What happened?" Max looked at the one person who could help her understand what was going to happen in her first few months and weeks.

"What do you mean?" Brin tilted her head to the side in a confused look

"I mean what happened when you got back here?" Max sat on the edge of her big sisters bed "How where you treated? What lessons where you started on?"

"Well" Brin sat up and stared into the distance "When I was inserted back into the progarm they first ran me through the test that we went through as kids" Max thought back to when they were little running on the tredmils and the time underwater." After that they had me begin training with the company" Brin shrugged to brush it off as nothing.

"So you didn't spare" Max asked plainy

"Nope" Brin looked back down at her book. After a minute Brin looked back up. "Why?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to know" Max sat still on the edge of Brin's bed "Do you..." Max's voice driftied off

"Do I what??" Brin asked her

"Nother mind I gotta blaze" without looking back at the questioning look on Brins face Max left the room.Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that there was still time before she had to go to her private lessons with her CO. Going back to her room she started to go threw all the things Manticored had placed in her room. Time went by without her knowing until the time came and passed of when she was supposed to go to the lesson.

Going through the drawer in the corner a loud bang snaped her out of her searching frenzy. Turning around she opened up the door and came face to face with a beat red CO.

"Can I help you?" Max cocked her head to the side.Without even a word her CO pushed her out of the door way into her room slamming the door shut he soun around and fixed a full glare on her.

"It is one thing to back talk me in privicy, it one thing to push me to my very limits of tolerrence, but is a complete nother to sit there and take time away from me that I use to further my self as a solider." He stalked closer and closer to her till he looked her dead in the eye "I don't give a fuck who you are or how special you are if you are meeting with me you are to be in that room by 2200 hours do you understand!"

Max felt a small pang in her chest from pissing him off but quickly smuthered it. "Im so sorry sir but you didn't tell me what time i was to report so i just figured it's when i wanted to" She refused to feel bad about disobeying and order. Just because she had to pretend to care doesn't me she really did.

Her CO's face quickly deflated and was left with a shocked bewildered look.

"Well..." he stammered trying to find a way to put it back on max "You should have asked and all common knowledge lets you know that it would be 2200"

"Im sorry sir" Max gave a fake upset tone "But you see the outside world brainwashed me into think for my self and now i have to relearn all the common knowledge of being a soilder" with her word his face turn red agian

"Just go to the room so we can start already" He put his head in his hands and opened the door. Max covered a grin as she walked pass and headed to his room. This was going to be fun.

**Okay so tell me what you thought. Feel free to beat me for taking so long...I shall return!! If i don't go ahead and cuss at me on myspace...i can take it**


	9. Why you gotta act so strange?

**Okay people I could not find my backup disc so Im just going to re write it. It probably won't be as good as it was supposed but please bear with me and I promise I'll make it better. **

Max walked slowly to her room. The past two hours had been a nightmare not really a nightmare more just plain boring. Her CO had gone over basic intelligence six times just to make sure she got it. If Max had forgot the simple marching comands she was positive she knew them now.

Opening her door Max walked to the bed and plopped down. Looking at the clock she still had a good 4 hours before she had to report to Mess hall for breakfast. With out hesetaion Max headed out the door to the Gym. She needed the realese. The pain from working she hardly ever got but that would wipe every thought from her head.

Walking in she went to the far corner and started up the treadmill. Jumping on she started to run. The speed made everything blur and Max recided into her mind. Tears stung her unseeing eyes as she thought about Logan. It had been awhile since she had let herself see him in her head.

She wondered what he was doing now as her feet movede on ther own with the treadmill. Probably some Eyes only Oh so important Mission. Sitting in front of his computer looking for some clue some evidence to bring the bad guy down and help the little guy. Suddenly a thought came to her head.

What if he didn't make it? What if he had been found that night too? Max got off the treadmill and felt the tears fall down her face. Pain filled her in a way diffrent then the bullet. Zach was gone and Logan might be too. Whipping her eyes Max went back to the treadmill. She felt herself become stone as she went back to her running. 'I am a Soilder I am a Soilder" she chanted the mantra in her head over and over agian. She was not going to let them win.

Sun streaked through the window as Max kicked and punched at the Boxing bag. Taking a quick look at the clock she realized she had half an hour before breakfast. With one last swift kick Max removed her gloves and headed out the door. She stumbled back alittle when she knocked into the CO.

"Can I help you Sir?" Putting her hands on her hips she tried to give the most definte look she could muster.

"No" He glowered down at her "I was just keeping tabs on the flight risk all night" Max was alittle shocked by the all night but let the feeling wash over her swiftly

"That's so sweet Sir" Max cocked her head to the side to give him an innocent smile "Now I have a stalker" without any other word or letting him speak Max pushed him aside and walked to the Company Hall.

* * *

Opening her door she was a little surprised to find 439 sitting on her bed.

"Hey" Max walked in and opened her bathroom door to turn on the shower Stem poured out as she twisted the handle.

"Hi" 439 sat up striaght and fixed her legs under her self. " So what happened last night? Did CO give you a hard time?"

"Nah I just have to take intelligence lessons from him all the time" Max shurgged her shoulders looking at 439 she saw that she was wanting to ask her something " and some other X5 who doesn't sleep at night"

"That's cool" 439 gave a fake smile and looked at Max "You'll get to join us sooner in company drill that way"

"Are you okay?" Max looked at her with a little concern she sure was acting weird

"Me?" 439 looked alittle surprised "Im fine." She suddenly became stiff as if to stop her self from squirming so much

"Do you wanna ask me something?" She walked closer to her hoping to be giving a careing look

"No" She shoke her head violently " I mean not really i just" she looked like she was going to crack

"Look just tell me really it's okay" Max walked alittle closer to her

"Just if you see 609 tell him that i said hi" 439 started at the floor

"Is this guy really that impressive?" Max felt like shaking her. She was acting like a girl trying to get a stars autograph not a solider. 439 looked up slightly realived

"Yeah I just you know couldn't help it" 439 walked out the door to leave Max utterly confused.

* * *

After Max's shower she dried off and got dressed. Tieing up her boots she headed to the mess hall. Her mind wandered back to when she was here marching with her family.

She kept walking along to the mess hall almost lost in here memories. She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. There she was a little girl in a blue hospital looking gown...she knew they where her sleeping uniform. She was being held up by Zach and Brin. Gean was up front she had a gun in her hand. Max shook her head voilently to get the image out of her head. When she opened her eyes she saw Gean point the gun. Max didn't want to but she turned her head behind her. Lydecker lifted his gun and shot Gean. Tha was day she had vowed never to use a gun.

Max felt a hand on her shoulder steer her away. Her eyes stayed glued on the hall till it was out of sight then they faced forward. The hand left her shoulder and Max walked on her own. When she reached the Mess hall door she turned her head to see who had steered her hoping it was Brin.

609 looked back at her. "Be careful who sees you doing that" without anything else he pushed the door open and walked in.

**Sorry it is so short but i didn't want to make you guys wait forever.**

**Review time**

**vballfanatic- Im sorry but thanks for understanding I hope i can keep up the vibe too**

**jgrisham- No actully i was putting it in as more of a it's faster to learn from doing so she will have to fight him to catch up**

**X5-452 and 494- yeah he will im not sure if i'm going to put them together though**

**Alright well im sorry agian on behalf of my piece of junk that calls itself a computer but i will have the next chapter up asap**

**Thank you for reading have a nice day .**


	10. Power struggle and Weird vibes

**Alright alright I told you I would have the next one out soon did i now .**

**Okay then lets get this thing going I also have a quick question at the end to help me make an importan decison regarding the story. Without further ado Getting Out chapter 10**

Max sat at the company table. Her mind was zoned out as her CO rambled on about something

What was 609 talking about? Could he really be helping her? He seemed like auch a stiff

"Will you please listen" Her CO's voice broke through her daze and she locked eyes with him "Is dazing something you picked up out there" he said it like it was a horrible illness he might catch "You seem to do it over every meal" he got a smug look from making a gab at her

"On no sir it's just your lovely voice puts me in a stuper" Max batted her eyelashes a few times just to rub it in.

"Like I was staying" He turned a slight barely visible red before contuing on "Renfro said that after one week and a run you will join in company drill" Max's heart sank to her stomach as he told her she would have to do a run but she refused to let her face show it.

"No problem" Max crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. The CO kept his eyes locked on her. She knew the game. Dogs sometimes did it to show who was in power. The first to look away gave into submission. That was all her CO was a big dumb dog trying to show everyone whose boss. Max felt a laugh start to come up she submited to no one. She was going to show CO that no one controlled her.

"He'e eyes filled with anger as she refused to looked away. She could practilly see the gears moving in his head. He wasn't going to look away he wanted control and he wanted it bad. He was already thinking of was to make her pay for this later if she didn't look away first. He was thinking of what to say to Renfro to get her transfered. He opened his mouth probably to give some insult when a soilder intuerpted

"So sir what is on the agenda for today?" 564 voice echoed around them. Breaking the silent war of power between them for now. 564's black hair was slightly messy and his hazel eyes looked slightly hopefully.

"You are redoing field medical training" 564 let out a loud sigh " Well if you hadn't thrown up last time on your test maybe you would be doing more advance weapons training instead of going over first aid all over agian" 564 mubled something about being sick and put his head under his arms.

"The 09er is still doing catch up training" He gave Max a quick side look but Max was already ignoring him. He told everyone what they were doing all except 564 and 439 where doing their usual classes on the specialties. After he finished telling them all where to go breakfast was over. Max wasn't even sure if she had ate anything

Max pushed herself up and headed to the gym she would be working in. 603 was already in the room being a manaquien next to the dumbbells. Max looked at the clock and saw she had 10 minutes before they would have to start. He morning so far had sucked she felt she deserved a bit of fun.

"I've got a message for you" Max said in a sing song voice. 603's eyes twitched a fraction of an inch in her direction "from an admire i belive" she couldn't tell if he was intrested or not.

"If you move I'll tell you what it is" Max wiggled her eyebrows in hopes he would bite. If she had to spend everyday with Mister Wood Board here she figured she should lighten him up. "and if you speak one word any word I'll tell you who sent it." Max looked at him with her head to the side "any word will do...preferably a funny one"

603 just looked at her through the side of his eye. Max felt a little let down maybe mister wood is just that. Max started to walk off and get some water when she felt him turn his head.

"Kazoo" He said it quck and went back to being a statute. Max almost wasn't sure it happened.

"Um 439 she said hi" Max stammered alittle she was surprised he had done it.

603's eyes softened a little and he gave a tight nod. Then he quickly looked forward. Maybe he had a soft side Max thought that if he did she wondered what it had to do with 439. Before Max could question him the door slammed open and a trainer was standing there.

"Alright X5-452 you are going to be playing catch up" The trainer had a clipboard in his hand and scribbled down a few notes. "X5-603 you are going to show her all the moves and fighting manuvers that she missed. Tomorrow you are going to go over stelth the day after will be weapons training and you will be taking medical traing from our Doctors. Understand?"

"Sir yes Sir" 603's voice echoed in the room

"Sir yes Sir" Max voiced fallowed alittle slowly.

"Good then lets get started"

* * *

Max feel to the floor for the 20th time that day.

"For God sakes it's not that hard" The trainer walked up to them "All you need to do is a simple arm break and leg sweep at the same time" she had already gone over 60 diffrent moves she had missed when she left. And of course if she couldn't get it the first time the trainer suddenly thought her useless.After finally getting the move right the trainer dismissed them and gave them the location of stelth training tomorrow. The trainer left and her and 603 were alone agian. Max turned to ask him about 439 but when she looked he was already heading out the door.

**Okay i know this one was also short but Im really trying here. Okay first reviews**

**X5-452 and 494- I know thougt it would sound cool . and Im really thinking about it also since you like Alec read the next chapter when i put it up (hint hint it's not Ben)**

**vballfanatic- hehe .**

**Okay and now for the question I hope you all answer because Im really not sure... I've been thinking and I think I want to kill off Logan...I have the perfect way to do it and also I feel he's dragging Max down...tell me what you think.**


	11. Secrets for all ages

**Hello Hello my little audience smile sorry I have been absent I've been trying to write another story and send it in to be published...but Im here so lets get this thing going. **

**PS No answeres to my last question...what am I to do if i don't have answers...NOOOO**

Max felt like she had been wrung dry. 8 hours of being tossed on the floor really takes it out of you. Max walked to the Mess hall for dinner.

"Hey 452" 439 waved from there table. After picking up more food then was needed Max walked to her. "How was training?" after Max sat down 439 started to dig into her food.

"It was fine...603 got to beat the crap out of me all day" Max liked talking to 439 she was't like OC but she had a nice side that Max felt comfortable with. "Oh i gave him your message" after the words left her mouth Max immediatly regretted it. 439's eyes grew wide with fear and she lost most of the color in her face. The CO quickly turned to them and looked at both Max and 439 with venom in his eyes.

"What?!" CO glared at them Max took a side look at 439 and saw her shaking with fear. "Did you give a message to 603?" He focused his entire glare on Max. She quickly went through her mind for exuses

"What are you talking about?" Max leaned over the table and fixed him with her own eye

"You just said you gave 603 a message from her" He jabbed a finger in 439 direction and she flinched like she had been hit

"What are you deaf man?" Max rolled her eyes " I was telling her what I did today, God I said 603 beat the crap out of me all day and I could use a massage" 439 looked alittle relived but the color still didn't come back to her face.

_What was all this about?_ Max thought to her self hoping her lie worked.

The CO glared at 439 agian then went back to his food. 439 let out a breath and looked back to Max.

"Like I was saying" Max spoke loud enough for CO to hear. "My back is killing me that guy can really throw a girl down"

* * *

After diner Max went back to her room. She took a quick shower and got clothes on to be ready for her late night tutor. There was a quite knock on the door. 

Un sure if she heard it Max walked to the door and pushed it open only a crack. From the crack she could see the red hair of 439. She opened it up the rest of the way and let her in.After she had sat down on the bed Max couldn't contain herself

"What was that about?" Max quized her in a less then friendly tone

"Nothing" 439 looked slightly ashamed

"Obviously not nothing if the CO decided it was worth jumping down our throats" Max kept her voice down but you could her the angry rising in it

"Look it was just stupid please leave it alone" 439 looked hurt and scared Max wanted to ask more but quickly left it alone when she saw the pain in 439's eyes

"Alright fine I will" Max sat down next to her "So why are you here" she tried to have some friendliness in her voice.

"I just wanted to apoligze" 439 looked at her hands agian and the at Max " It was stupid and i won't get you in trouble agian." with that the girl pushed her self up and walked out of the room. Max hoped she would be able to find out what had all that been about this morining.

After a few minutes Max sat on her bed and let her mind wander. It was funny it was harder for her to picture some of her friends. Like Herbal...she could see how tall he was but his features were all a big blur. And OC she could almost picture her but everytime she tried to remeber details it all just feel apart.. And then there was Logan...She could see his glasses his scruffy little beard but the rest of him was gone. Max got a sharp pain in her chest...what if I have forgotten them.

Before she could feel worse there was a sharp knock on the door. Opening the door she saw Brin standing outside. Not sure why Max opened the door and let her in. Brin walked around her room and then sat down on Max's bed.

"What do you want?" Max closed the door and leaned agianst it.

"Do remeber how we used to be?" Brin asked her with no pretense

"Yeah" Max gave a gaurded reply she didn't know if she could trust this Brin. Brin looked sad though she hung her head down and almost looked as sad as 439. Silence echoed through the room for 3 minutes.

"Do you..." Brin's voice broke " Do you...remeber when we were younger?" Brin looked up at her with fear in her eyes.

"Why?" Max didn't know if this was the real Brin it almost felt like her but you never knew in Mainticore

"I don't" Brin looked back down "After they brought me back I don't remeber. when ever i try to everything goes fuzzy" Max wanted to belive her Brin was her sister and the only one she had in here. But she was also the one who took Tinga.

"Neither do I" Max gave her voice and icy tone and opened the door to let Brin out. Brin had alook of hurt and surprise as Max spoke. After a second she recovered and got up and walked out the door.

Max let out a breath she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Between 439 and Brin Max didn't know how much more she could take. Max started to close the door but i was stoped by a boot. Not feeling in the mood for her CO she opened it ready to give him a piece of her mind but her voice caught in her throat. Max felt the blood leave her face. The man in front of her had short blonde hair he had an average build. He had brown golden eyes.

"Ben?" Maxs voice was soft. She could barely breath. Her brother Ben was alive

"Who?" The man standing in front of her have a her weird look as he stepped in.

"No one" Max's heart sank her brother was dead...she had killed him "You look like someone I used to know" the guy walked around the room like he owned it

"My designation is 494" he had a nice voice alittle cocky...but just like Ben's

"He was 493 you must have been twined" Max knew it was the explaintionation other wise how would she have shot herself.

After a few miniutes of looking around her stuff he finally sat down

"Alright let's get started"

**Okay so what did you think I know alittle mushy. The next chapter is mainly going to be about...you guessed it Alec or right now 494.**

**I only got one review this time tear**

**Blissfully-Jaded73 - Thanks I've been thinking about all of them really and i got admit i have a fondness for 603...since he is my creation after all .**

**More reviews faster posting...me getting the review reminded me i hadn't put it up.**

**Now I will repeat my last question...Do you guys think I should kill off Logan?? He's not a big part in my stroy and all he does is really drag her down when i bring him up...what do you guys think.**


	12. Nothing is the same

**Look Im back faster then usual . Yeah happiness for me. Writers block for my other story and this helps me clear my mind**

**Okay quick recap just since I've made it kinda long I think if you already remeber skip peas**

**Max is in Manitcore she was caught after AJBTC and hasn't escaped yet. The tried to brain wash her but it was taking to long so they just threatened someone elses life she's in a company with a CO who is a DICK, Brin and a girl named 439 which is the only one you have really gotten to know (the rest will come later) She has catch up sessions with a solider named 603 who helps her out ever now and then and intelligence catch up with her CO and as of last chapter 494 yeah...okay lets go**

"Are you listening?" 494 spoke through Max's stare. She still couldn't get over that he looked like Ben.

"Yeah" She shoke her head to try and focus she was probably going to learn more from this guy then her CO any ways.

"Okay then when arming a 250 psyhc bomb to go off right when you leave the bomb area how do you activate it?" He read the book and looked up at her.

"Um..." Max hadn't heard him give the answer before...she had been playing Ben's death in her head. 494 gave a sigh

"You have to give it a sample of your blood and set the bomb to non-kill target...I just told you this" He shook his head

"Yeah I know sorry" Max didn't know why but she actully felt bad about not getting it right.

"What was he like?" 494 closed the book and looked at her

"Who?" Max was taken about by his question

"This guy, my...twin?" 494 leaned back agianst the bed. He looked innocent and almost like the Ben she knew when she was a kid. Not sure of what possesed her she told him

"He was sweet." Max's voice had a longing in it for the borther who she lost so long ago "He used to make up stories to make us feel better here. Safer. He used to tell us about the white lady"

"White lady?" at that 494's voice had that cocky edge in it agian and he gave a little laugh "Are you sure we are talking about the same guy?" Max gave him a sideways look. "439 the guy who went nutso on the outside"

"This place made him crazy" Max jumped up to defend her now decessedbrother.

" I had to been in Psy-Ops for months because of that guy" the guy gave a twing of anger in his soilder reserve "they wanted to make sure it wasn't genetic"

"I'm sorry" Max felt bad for him "Ben wasn't really like that"

"Ben?" 494's head went to the side "Oh yeah you guys used have names for each other he's was Ben huh?"

"Yeah his name was Ben" Max instantly kicked herself just because he looked like Ben didn't mean he understood like Ben.

"You know even though i didn't meet him I hated that guy" Max felt slaped

"What?" Max looked at him

"Your entire group bailed when we were kids" He had an acid tone in his voice " You think it was hard when we were kids it only got worse as we grew up...and it was worse for your twins" Max felt bad for him

"Look let's just get back to work" Max grabbed the book and turned to the page they were just on "So what othe gadgets have I missed here" 494 looked over at her and sat back down.

"The 6000 stealth drone bomb" 494 pointed to it's picture "Easy to set up"

* * *

Emotinally Max was whipped. 494 had stuffed here with so much information that she had missed and he looked to much like Ben...mind you he was nothing like him. 

Ben was never a smart-alec he was always nice a sweet. Told stories about the Nomalles and the white lady...made us feel better about being here.

She didn't feel like going to the gym today...she actully felt like sleeping. She changed her clothes and then crawled into her bed.

* * *

"Max" the voice came from everywhere but Max couldn't figure out who it was. Everything was black Max started to run. Something was after her. "Max" She saw Logan far down the way. she started to run toward him. 

"Max what have you done?" the voice sounded like Zach

" I haven't done anything" Max started to run faster Logan's back was to her "LOGAN!!" Her voice died as she yelled. As Max got closer to Logan he started to turn around. A scream caught in Max's throat. Logan's face was gone there was a huge cut down his left side and his eye was sealed shut.

"You did this Max!" He's voice was haunting

"No I would never hurt you Logan Please" Max started to reach for him but a cloaked figure came up behind him "Look out" Before she finished the figure grabbed Logan around the head and snapped his neck. His body fell limp and lifeless.

Falling to her knees Max's craddled him in her arms "Logan...Im so sorry"

"He's worthless" The voice came from the cloaked figure "Nothing but something dragging you down" Max started to cry " Look what he has turned you into. Your a mess. You are supposed to be a soilder" Angry filled Max in rage she reached out and grabbed the cloak figure around the throat.

"You killed him" as Max lifted the figure up it looked back at her. Reaching up a hand it pulled the cloak of it's head. To realvie a lady with bark black hair brown eyes and high cheek bone her lips were full.

"No" the girl looked into Max's eyes "You did" Max dropped the girl who looked just like herself

"No" Max fell to the ground and shook her head "No" she cried and brought her hands to her face. They were wet on her face she looked down on them and they were covered in blood.

Max jumped up. Franctilly she looked at her hands other then sweat there was nothing there. It had been a dream. Max tried to slow down her frantic hearts beat. There was sharp knock on the door Max jumped.

"452?" 439's voice came through the door as she opened it a crack " You okay?"

**Yeah...all done heheheh...**

**I got three reviews the day of and it made me so happy I decided to post agian right away .**

**X5-452 and 494- I thought you would like it...also just so you know this one i thought i would get all the repressed anger out alittle from Ben . and so far I think Logan is getting that death sentence**

**Tigerjade454- Thank you I thought it would be good ot have them togther. Mainly it's just because she doesn't know if she can trust her since she brought in Tinga and Max doesn't know that Brin had nothing to do with Tinga's death.**

**Pepper2bb- I was thinking about it but i don't want it to be like oh he can come back...him dieing is very final**

**Thank you guys once agian for reviews**


	13. Two sides of the same quarter

**Sorry about the long wait...Im working two jobs right now and i don't really have a lot of time. But I really like this story and i want to finish I write parts during my break I just need to put the on the computer . which take to long. I have 4 chapters finished so when i get slow days like today I will post them on here.**

**CO hasn't been in here alot lately so i thought i would show him a little bit he's going to be alot in the next chapter though so for those of you who like him he's coming back**

**Well hope you all enjoy. Keep review they make me feel good**

"452" 439's voice broke through the door "Are you okay?" Max saw the knob turn and start to open "Are you in there?" It took Max five seconds to start to panic. She guessed what she probably looked like. Her hair was probably drench with sweat from the dream her face wet with fear and just looking at her sheets they were a mess as if someone had just had a fight in them.

"Yeah" she jumped out of the bed so fast she took some of the blanket with her on her foot. She triped over it as she slammed into the door closing it all the way. "Jus...Just a second" Max leaned agianst the door whipping off her face and trying to dry off her hair. She peeled the blanket off her foot and threw it onto her bed in what she hoped looked less suspisous. After whipping off her hands on her pants she opened up the door.

439's face was etched with concern. "Are you okay?" she walked past Max with her eyes on her into the room.

"I'm fine" Max bit the inside of her cheek and tasted blood. She had answered to fast and too harsh.

Instead of the anger Max thought would cross her face instead 439's face was shadowed over with pain.

"I'm trying to be your friend" 439 looked her in the eyes her pain bearly hidden "but you don't even trust me do you?"

"It's not that" Max hoped her voice sounded sincener even though she wasn't sure if she should trust 439 yet.

"I may not have been outside of this place yet" 439 had a little angry shine in her eyes " But i cans still smell bullshit"

"I didn't mean..." Max started but 439 cut her off

"I was coming to be honest with you" 439 stared her down even though she wasn't as tall as her she felt her towering glare "but i see Im the only one who thought we were friends" at that she walked past Max and slammed Max's door as she left.

After she was gone Max layed back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. First she has a dream about killing Logan the she pissed off the one person whose trying to be her friend.

"452" Max spoke into the empty room " you really are good at this"

* * *

When Max stepped out of her room CO was already calling everyone into formation. She double timed to her postion the stood still. 

"All right" CO's face was in a angry snarl...Max was slightly curious as to who besides her could make him that angry. "452 needs to finish catch up but the rest of us will be out in the feild today doing company asualt" while he spoke Max saw a small twitching at the side of her eye. It kept going in and out of her vison.

After a minute she looked to her side. 564 had his eyes locked closed his lips were pressed in a white line across his face and he was unnaturally pale. Every few seconds his body would give a twitch and his eyes would snap open. Max stared at him for a second.

"452!!!" CO's voice echoed in her ear "Pay attention" Max's head snapped forward but she kept an eye on 564. CO babbled on Max's heart beat spead up as she saw 564 start to lose control over his siezures. Ignoreing the CO Max ran to 564 right before he hit the ground.

His body shook uncontrolable on top of her as she lowered him down and turned him over. Max held onto him tight to try and stop his shaking. She thought about the day David had a seizure during formation. They had taken him away. Late she had snuck out of her room and saw them disecting him.

She wasn't going to let that happen agian. With 564 in her lap Max looked around to see if anyone could help. Her eyes locked with Brin and for a moment she saw her old sister agian. Brin gave a tight nod and headed to her room. After less then a sec Brin ran out and handed Max a small orange bottle. It was hard for her to open it with 564 shaking but she still managed to the lid off.

"Don't let them see me" 564's voice was small and scared Max felt her heart drop to her stomach. _So the still did that_. Max poured some triptopane into her hand and struggled to push 564 up right. Some she wasn't sure who helped her she didn't even bother to thank them but simple went about trying to give him the pills. As she started to put the pills in his mouth she heard the barck door open.

There wasn't enough time for the pills to take effect they would see him. Max paniced and didn't know what to do. Time seemed to slow she heard the CO's voice talking to who ever had just come in. Without thinking Max layed 564's head on the ground. Looking in his eyes she said in a small voice hopefully only he could hear.

"Trust me" with that Max closed her eyes drew her hand back and punched him in the face. She refused to look but felt the blood from his nose on her hand. Grabbing his shoulders she tried to hold him still. From a spectaers point of veiw Max looked like she was beating up the poor little boy. When really she was giving him time to recover. Max felt his body come back under control but not fully as the company parted to let who ever had entered in.

Max didn't look at the person but contiuned to put on the act of fighting him. Finally when his body was under control Max lossened up a little so he could try and squirm out of her grip. When he had finally got out from under her Max felt a sharp snap up agianst her back. She feel down in pain.

Turning over she saw a Commander looking over her. "What do you think you are doing?" He didn't even wait for a replay before he hit her with the batton agian. After connecting with her body he pulled his arm back to give her another good whack. Max closed her eyes ready for the blow but it never came. Looking up she saw the CO had garbbed the Commanders hand.

"I'll deal with her" The commander looked at him with disgust before he saw the hate in the CO's eyes for Max. A sick smile spread across his face before he lowered his hand

"Give her one from me" He walked out the company hall and closed the door.

The CO marched over to Max grabbed her arm and threw her at 439. "Max sure she gets those bruises taken care of also help 564 with his bloody nose." He yelled at 439. "And you" He fixed his eyes soully on Max "I will deal with you tonight. COMPANY DISMISSED" At that he turned on his heels and headed out the door.

"Sorry" Max spoke to 439 as she walked behind her to the company infermery. 439 kept her back straight and just walked ahead. When Max entered the room she sat down on the chair next to the sink. 564 was sitting on the bed with his hand over his nose. He looked at Max with slight grattiude but didn't say a word.

Max was surpised as to how cold 439 was acting. She almost reminded Max of 603 when she first meet him.

* * *

After being bandaged up Max decided to skip breakfast and head straight to the usually gym. Like always 603 was already in the room but for once he wasn't standing at attention. He sat in the far corner. He looked intenly at his hands like the item in the was worth more the all the world. 

Max walked over to him "Hey" she spoke quietly as to not scare him when he heard her voice he quickly popped up and went to attention. A tiny bit of a silver chain stuck out of his right hand. Without really thinking it through Max rached for the small chain and started to pull.

Before she could even blink 603 had her by the neck and was holding her up agianst the wall. She had never seen any one move that fast.

"Im sorry" Max voice squeaked out before finally he let her go.

"Sorry" he took a step back "This is just..." he looked at the trinket in his hand "It's important" closing his fist he held out his hand. Carefully Max put her hand under his as to take the item. With a sligth hestitaion he dropped it into her hands.

It was small silver heart necklace. There were deep scartched on the front but other then that it looked like someone had taken great care of it. Max flipped it over and read the word on the back. In fancy writing it said _To my lil sis Rae_. Under it in scarthy hand writing it read _439 Rae sunshine_. It took a minute before Max relized what it ment. Looking at 603 she gave a side ways questioning look.

He let out sigh. "Please just give it back to her." Max gave him a nod. She opened her mouth to ask him a question but nothing came out. She didn't how long she stood there so many questions filling her head it hurt before the door opened and the Sgt came in.

Max jumped to 603's side and while she went to attention slipped the mecklace into her pocket.

**So what do you think?? I'll try and put the next chapter up soon but Im working so much I don't know when that might be.**

**The transience- Thank you very much i see you reviewed on chapter one so you probably won't read this one right away but still thank you ver much.**

**X5-452 and 494- I thought they needed that. Give it two chapters and they will be friends...and I've finally decided who she will be with so get ready...Im not giving anything away yet...minus that it's not Logan...he just doesn't fit into my story . **

**Well you all know the drill review tell me to write more yadda yadda yadda.**


	14. Dig up the past you'll get dirty

**Hello agian to all . Im here once agian dedicated as always (or most of the time) to do one thing and one thing only finish this story .**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 14.**

**

* * *

**

Max let out a tiny whimper against the electric current running through her body. Stelth training so far was definatly on her top list of things she hated. The Sgt teaching her belived that something was learned faster then repating it. Hence why she was conducting enough electricity to power a large house.

"The camera saw you agian!" The Sgt put his hand in between his hand and rubbed like he had a growing headache. "That's enough for today. You're hopeless 452" After the sgt left Max fell to the ground. 603 grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"You took that rather well" His face was still emotionless but his eyes danced with alittle bit of amusment.

"Thanks maybe I can shoot lighting out of my hands now" Max gave a half laugh half groan as she leaned on 603 out the door.

Max leaned on 603 all the way to mess hall before he got her to stand on her own. After stabbilizing herself Max walked through the door to grab diner. Not in the mood to socialize Max took her meal to her room. Max sat down on her bed and set her food on the stand.

Sitting on the edge of her bed Max reached into her pocket and pulled out the heart necklace. Max placed the heart into her hand and became intranced by it. Max traced her fingers over the tiny scrath marks on the front. The necklace had been through alot yet not a single speck of dirt was on the heart. Flipping over Max traced over the first words so eliqutly ectched into the silver.

To my little sis Rae

The words had been written perfectly and they shined when Max moved the necklace. But right below were words that intrested her much more. Scratched into the silver by what looked like a nail the words

439 Rae Sunshine

Max had never thought anyone else felt like she did about her old company. Maybe 603 wasn't as much of a stiff as Max thought.

When Max's door opened she jumped alittle and hide the necklace under her. 439 walked in still angry like before but alittle softer around the edges.

"I don't really want to talk to you." 439 simple stated the fact looking stiff like her brother "but 564 ask me to thank you for him" 439 turned to leave but Max jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Wait" 439 turned around and looked at Max "This.." Max stammered alittle "it's yours" she placed the necklace into 439's hand "Rae"

439(Rae)'s eyes opened wide at the mention of her name. She opened her hand and Max saw tears form at the corner of her eyes.

"Im Max by the way"

* * *

Rae had finally gathered herself and she and Max were sitting on the bed.

"I was coming to tell you this morning but then I thought you didn't trust me." Rae's eyes still hadn't left the silver necklace " I thought you might be a trap for me."

"Why for you?" Max looked at her as Rae gave her a side look

"There used to be other companies like yours right before you all broke out." Max felt a twinge of quilt as 439 kept talking " Even when i was little i was horrible at almost everything. I couldn't shoot I made to much noise when i moved. I couldn't do anything. He's the one who used to cover for me. Tell them I was doing good. Finally we started medical training . I could do that. I started being a medic. We were a family." 439's voice broke alittle but she contiued on "Once on a run i saw something shinny under a bush. Jang, 603, saw me looking at it. He crawled over and picked it up. When he gave it back to me he started calling me Rae. Said i was always like the sunshine."

"After you all broke out they didn't want any one to try it agian. They changed so many things. You no longer all slept in the smae room everyone was seprate and they moved us out of our companies and into new ones. You weren't allowed to speak with your old company.Before we broke up i gave him this" she held up the small trinket "Ever since then i haven't heard from him until now. I didn't even know what company he was in"

"What about the rest of them?" Max ask quietly so she wouldn't shock her

"It took me a long time but i found out some have died others i don't know" Rae put her head in her hands "I lost my family" Max sat down next to her and put a reasuring arm around her.

"Im sorry" Max's voice was soft and broken. " I lost my family too we didn't stay together out there. I don't know where anyone is anymore"

* * *

Max layed down on her bed for alittle long. Rae had left 10 minutes ago they had sat in silence for awhile thinking of there family. In a minute she had to go deal with the CO right now she just wanted to think about her family. 

She had felt bad. Until Rae had said something Max hadn't thought about her brother and sisters, except for Ben. And she had only thought about him because of the smart alec who came in yesterday 494. Now that she had thought about it she had cared more about her lessons and trying to get in good with everyone. But that was only so she can escape without them taking a second notice.

It was about time for Max to go to her CO for her intelligence training. Pushing her self off the bed make walked to her door. When she pulled it open she froze.

Her CO was standing in front of her with his hand raised about to knock.

"I wasn't late i have 5 minutes" Max looked at him expecting the bitching she usually got

"I figured we can have your training in here" He stood staight and looked down at her. Max didn't know what to say and just moved over so he could come in. She was shocked that he was acting calm almost nice. When she closed the door she was shocked by how fast he pushed her to the other side of the room.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" His eyes were wide open his face was bright and the vein in his head looked like it was about to pop.

"I was..." Max started to speak but he cut her off.

"Not only did you give 564 a bloody nose you also got seen by a commander." The CO leared over at her. He started to mumble to himself angrily. Finally Max lost it and pushed him

"I was helping him" Max hissed in through her teeth at him

"Helping him what?" CO hissed back at her just as upset.

"He was having seizures" Max spoke even quieter with still as much force "I couldn't let them see him"

"We deal with that out own way" the CO's eyes shot fire at her

"How by sending him to be a science project for some new doctor?" Max wanted to punch this guy right here right now for even thinking of sending one of the guys to be taken apart. Max had never seen the CO this angry. At her words he took two steps across the room and pinned her agianst the wall.

"Don't you ever ever say that I do that" He was so close make could feel his hot breathe on her face. His entire face red. "I would never send any of them through that. That is my family" He gave her a final push agianst the wall before he backed off. Max stared at him dumbly. This guy this hard ass thought of them as his family?

"What do you mean?" Max's voice softened

"They may not like me and they may not think i care" he still sounded upset "but i watch out for them more then they know."

"why didn't you tell me?" Max looked at him with diffrent respect

"Because you can't be trusted" CO turned to look at her "The second you get a chance you and i both know you are out of here. Real family wouldn't leave someone behind" Max was shocked when the CO simple walked out of her room.

He was right. Max wouldn't have left any of these people here. Max would have gotten them all out. 452 is the one who only cared about herself.

* * *

**Another chapter done...writing the second time even though im typing is annoying.**

**Alright reviews**

**The Transience- Course i mentioned you you were nice enough to review i mention all me reviewers...or reviewies...im not sure which on so you like 603...he is really popular i didn't think people would like him that much. And as you can see there names are slowly coming up .**

**X5-452&494- hehe i got you see he wasn't going to punish her...lol and still I garuntee no logan but i can promise nothing else. You will have to wait and see.**

**Well that's all the reviews i've got for today...As you can tell you review i post . I have more motivation that way Till next Im alex trebeck...not really**


End file.
